Fairy Fair
by jacqueline812
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts, and not only is she young...She's not a wizard
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter books, I only own Jocelyn and any others that I make up so don't sue me ;). 


	2. The Beginning

Ok this is my first fan fic! Hooray! Well I hope you like it and *please* send reviews and comments!  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Jocelyn was walking with the wind blowing her long blonde hair in her face. She loved her hair, it was waist long and it was wavy. She could also straighten it, which it was now, so she had a 2-in-1 hair type. She took a black hair tie and tied up her hair in a messy bun. Wait until they get a load of me she thought, as she looked at her blue flare jeans, black platform shoes, and purple tank top.  
  
Jocelyn was a fairy, and one of the select few who were allowed on Earth. See fairies, mostly stay in the sky with their one mother they all share, and help the people on Earth by watching over them, protecting them, helping them out, etc. Their one mother bore them all so, naturally they all called her "Mother" and they were one big happy fairy family. Mother was very tall, and also very plump. She always wore a big smile on her face and was extremely kind. Jocelyn missed her, but was also very fortunate.  
  
When Jocelyn was born, Mother knew that she was very special. She possessed strong powers and was radiating beauty in every direction of the room. She had foretold the birth of her (fairies posses the power of foreseeing the future) and knew that it was time for fairies to start slowly inhabiting the Earth, and helping the humans at a whole new level. There was only so much that the fairies could do, with helping all the humans in the world, so she decided that if she sent fairies to Earth, and the fairies could interact and be one-on-one with the humans, it might help them even more. It was a faerie's natural instinct to help and be very generous.  
  
But more Jocelyn, she was born and Mother always dreaded having to send her to Earth. She raised her, taught her how to use all her powers very efficiently, gave her flying classes, invisibility classes, and taught her everything that she needed to know about magic. She gave her an impressive wand made of a fairy bone wrapped in purple silk with unicorn hair wrapping around it, with a yellow star at the end. The whole wand seemed to sparkle and glow, as if silver glitter beamed brightly on it. She had explained everything to Jocelyn, told her how to help humans and had given her an extremely large sum of money. She gave Jocelyn a hug and sadly sent her to Earth when she was ten.  
  
Jocelyn had now been on Earth for five years. She had been helping various families; staying with them and helping them cope with life. She would grow so attached to them, and then before she knew it would have to go on to another family. It deeply saddened her, but knew it was her duty as a fairy. She had been sent on Earth in human form to help humans, and only the families she helped knew her true identity. She had wings of course, but didn't need to use them for flying, so she rarely used them. She kept them inside of her back, so no one would notice them. They were beautiful though, deep purple with light purple veins, and glittery and radiated a purple light. She could go into fairy form, but rarely used it; it made her feel so out of place. 


	3. The Letter

**Chapter Two**  
  
As she walked she remembered the day she got the letter. A man named Albus Dumbledore had sent her a letter, and she was puzzled when she got it. A human family gave it to her, stating that an owl had put it in the mail slot. She had wondered how anyone could know that she was living there. Nevertheless, she opened the envelope and saw a piece of tan parchment, with scribbly writing on it.  
  
"Dear Miss Jocelyn,  
My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I know you don't know me, but allow me to introduce myself. I am headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to my attention that you are a fairy here, living on Earth. Since there have been more fairies that have come to Earth, and you've dealt with humans for five years already, perhaps you would like to come work at Hogwarts, teaching the students about Fairies. You would be able to help the students and staff, since I am aware that fairies are here to help humans, and I would deeply appreciate it. There is a fine salary in it, you get a room, food, anything you need, and it would be a good experience to help educate us about fairies, so that humans and faeries understand and accept each other. Please write back, there is an owl outside waiting for your response. I hope you understand that you will be the first non-wizard to come to Hogwarts and it should be considered an honor. Please arrive at Hogwarts on August 20, a week before the students arrive, so that you can get settled and learn the procedures, so do you wish to accept. I have written a list of supplies that you can purchase at Diagon Alley, and I'm sure you know where that is. There are directions to Hogwarts also included.  
Great thanks,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
So that's how it all started. She walked outside, scribbled "Sounds great, a new experience will be fun. –Jocelyn" and handed it to the owl. The owl flew away, becoming smaller as it flew deeper into the blue sky. She went inside and parted with the family. She made herself invisible with the point of a finger, and flew into the air. It was a beautiful day, and she thought about what day it was. August 18?! She had two days to get supplies and be there. She would make it, but she thought it was strange this Dumbledore fellow had only given her two days to get ready. She wasn't mad, but hoped that he would explain the short notice. She got to Diagon Alley, and tapped in the code Dumbledore had told her onto the brick wall. She went into town, bought all her supplies, and realized that she had many people staring at her. She couldn't realize why; she had on normal clothes, like them. Many parents wore robes, but the children and teens wore regular clothes. She just shrugged it off, bought her supplies, went invisible and went into the sky.  
  
She flew to Hogwarts, and the weather cooperated well. It was sunny, a cool breeze, and there weren't any airplanes. Once she got there, she landed on the ground, and walked towards the entrance. She walked in and suddenly felt so lost. It was a huge building, and there wasn't anyone inside that she could see. She "apparated" as the wizards called it, into Dumbledore's office. The old grey wizard sat in a chair, examining pieces of parchment very intensely.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, I am here for the job you requested me to do." Jocelyn pronounced, acquiring the wizard to look up. "Miss Jocelyn, it is so lovely to see you! I am very pleased that you have decided to accept my offer. I know that you will be the youngest teacher—by a landslide, but I have trust in you. Here is half of your payment up front," Dumbledore reached out an envelope to Jocelyn, but she did not take it. "I am unable to receive payment for my duties, and I am financially secure, but thank you for the thought. I am willing to work very hard, and it will be difficult, watching over a very BIG family, but I am willing to make the commitment," Jocelyn spoke with dignity and Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome to the family."  
  
Over the next week, she was led to her spacious quarters. She set up her laptop, redecorated the colors, put all her stuff in the drawers and closets, and felt at home. She was taught the rules, showed her classroom, and basically settled in to everything. She learned procedures, met all the teachers (who were very astonished, and noticed they all had talked to Dumbledore "gravely concerned" about a "little girl" who "isn't a wizard" and has an "American accent. Dumbledore dismissed them all and had stated that I was more than qualified for the job. Despite their concerns, the whole staff was very pleasant to me. I appreciated it greatly. 


	4. Introductions

Ok Harry is going on his Fifth year. I haven't read the fifth book yet; it's being shipped, so bear with me. It will be as if it went from the fourth book to a whole new fifth book. So sorry about the confusion, but I hope you like it! Remember; send in those reviews and comments. (  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"Ron, Hermione, did you see that we have a new class this year? Everyone is required to take a year of a new mystery class instead of Dark Arts, and if they like it they can keep taking it, if not Dark Arts will continue next year." Harry stated to his two best friends. "I wonder what our new class will be; we didn't have much of a supply list. It just said quills and parchment. Oh well, I'm excited none-the-less to see who the new teacher is." "I don't care, I just hope it's not another Snape, and speaking of Snape, he's going to be very angry that they took out Dark Arts, let alone he didn't make teacher for it for the fifth year in a row," Ron said, gazing out the window.  
  
Dumbledore poked his head into Jocelyn's room. "Jocelyn, are you ready for the feast? Oh no! You can't wear muggle clothes to the feast!" Dumbledore looked at Jocelyn flabbergasted. "Don't worry," Jocelyn stated as she pointed her finger at herself and was changed into beautiful deep purple robes. "Oh and about the feast, fairies don't eat food. They really don't eat at all, so I'll come to this opening and all other important feasts, but do I have to eat everyday? Fairies can eat, it's just that when they eat, it's as if you aren't hungry, but you eat anyway," Jocelyn looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to blow his top. "Don't worry; we will become accustomed to you and your habits. I will be announcing to everyone about you being a fairy and everyone will understand," Dumbledore didn't seem at all angry. "Well, I have been making lesson plans at night for the last week, since fairies don't need sleep, again it's like sleeping when you aren't tired, and I've decided not to tell the students I'm a fairy, and wait until the last day to show them as a sort of end of the year thing," Jocelyn thought she was making them bend over backwards for her and felt bad.  
  
Dumbledore didn't seem to feel that way though. "Marvelous, I will tell the staff not to say anything, and I won't mention it at the feast. I'm glad you're bursting with ideas. And oh yes, I forgot to mention, I am truly sorry for the late notice of you coming here. I hadn't realized I needed a teacher until it was almost too late, and I had been thinking about it over the summer, debating, and talking with your Mother, and finally the plans were accepted and the Ministry of Magic accepted with great doubt, but I assured them you would be excellent. But I am truly sorry; I should have asked you at the beginning of last year." "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to be here," Jocelyn said with a smile and followed Dumbledore down the hall."  
  
"Harry, Ron, Where's Dumbledore? Do you think something could have happened? And where is this new teacher?" Hermione implored, seeming very concerned. "Don't worry Hermione, he'll be here, and he's probably with the new teacher, and they will be here soon. Let's just watch the sorting and wait," Harry was very confident of Dumbledore and knew he would be proved right, and after sorting, he was.  
  
"Wait here until I announce you," Dumbledore whispered. He walked proudly up to the front of the enormous dining room and looked at the students. "Welcome to yet another year of classes, I hope you all are well-rested. You have already sorted the new ones, I am sorry for not being present but I was with the new teacher. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and we have a new teacher this year. Everyone please show a hearty welcome to Miss Jocelyn." The students and staff all clapped, and waited for her entrance. The students stopped clapping when she entered, and the staff did right after, trying to cover up the students' rudeness. They had reason to stop though; they were shocked by her age.  
  
"Are you sure that's the teacher?" "She's so young!" "How is this possible?" were various whispers Jocelyn heard as she walked forward. But she was confident. "Thank you for allowing me to teach at your school. I will be teaching all about fairies this year and I hope you are all willing to learn and have a lot of fun!" Jocelyn said enthusiastically, and the students looked relieved. Jocelyn and Dumbledore sat down and Dumbledore pronounced to the eager to discuss the new teacher students, "Let the feast begin!" 


	5. The Feast

I know I changed people's years, but it's the authors touch ;). Enjoy!  
  
***Chapter Four***  
  
"She's so young!" Hermione gasped. "She's beautiful," Ron said dreamily. "She seems so nice; I can't wait for that class!" Harry was relieved. He was afraid of another Snape, basically because Snape hated him and he didn't need another person to add the list, looking at Malfoy. "I'm excited to learn about fairies though, there's not much known about them," Hermione was too busy thinking to eat. "We know what that means Hermione, you're going to spend all semester at the library," Ron rolled his eyes. "Well it's a very interesting subject, and we know nothing about it since we didn't know we were going to have this class. I need to re-read Hogwarts, A History. She seems really young. Also, did you notice her accent, it's not English, it's American." Hermione was so caught up in thoughts she got a headache, so decided to eat, then take it one step at a time.  
  
"Look at that beauty, she can't be more than my age, I'll snag her before she gets in Potter's fan club and dates him," Malfoy looked angrily at Harry Potter as he talked to his best friends Crabbe and Goyle." Crabbe and Goyle gave Malfoy a thumbs up and gave him a hearty "Go for it."  
  
There was one student who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Oliver Wood. He was going to be a sixth year this year, and he looked older than the teacher. But yet, she couldn't be much older/younger than me he thought. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair that swayed so perfectly when she walked. She talked so beautifully out of lip glossed lips that he yearned for. He realized that he was crushing on her badly, and he hadn't even met her. This was unusual for him. He was the Quidditch captain and spent most of his time going over plays and such. He had never really thought of girls, mainly just Quidditch. He had had girls ogle over him in the past, and was flattered since all of them were really pretty, but never set time away for them so could not date any of them. Between homework and Quidditch, there was no time for that. This year, that will change, I will get her and we will be perfect, Oliver thought, and was shooken by one of his buddies who said "Oliver, get off the moon and talk," so he joined them, but thoughts of Jocelyn lingered. "Man she's pretty, but she could just have an aging spell on, and besides even if she was our age, it's our teacher, you know guys?" his friend Steve voiced, and it brought his hopes down. He was still excited for his first day of class though.  
  
"Hmmm I have fifth years for my first class," Jocelyn was talking to herself, and pointed her finger at the table where a pile of books appeared. They were beautiful books that Jocelyn had made herself. Beautiful printing inside and the outside had green leaves that were intertwined. They looked, felt, and smelt like real leaves, but in reality they weren't. She was very proud of herself, making lessons and books for eight years of classes. She didn't have a lunch break, and was able to have all eight years in a day, with classes twice a week. She had brought her wand to use, since wizards were accustomed to that. She felt odd, but she felt that she didn't want to ruin the surprise. She was very anxious, and finally students started pouring in. They all seemed just as excited as her, and she was ready to teach her very first class.  
  
I'm writing more chapters now so check back later for updates. I feel like I'm rushing the story, and want it to be fuller, so I will add chapters at a time, but don't worry, I'll probably add a couple chapters a night. I hope you enjoy it so far, and send me feedback! Thanks! 


	6. Fifth Years

**Chapter Five**  
  
"Welcome students, my name is Miss Jocelyn, and you will be learning all about fairies this year. I hope we'll have a lot of fun, and if we can get enough done during class without any interruptions, we won't have much homework." The grins on the students' faces widened. Jocelyn pointed her wand at the books and the books were distributed, one to each student. The students looked puzzled as they were handed such rustic books. "You'll need to water them everyday," Jocelyn said and the students looked even more puzzled, "Don't worry, I'm kidding, the leaves, their color, and their scent will last," at her last remark most of the students smelled the book. "It smells so good!" "It smells sweet," were various remarks heard around the classroom.  
  
"I'd like you to open the covers. There is writing on the cover, but do you see the first real page is blank on both sides? Right now, I'd like you to write your name and decorate the front of the page, and on the other side write a page about yourself so I can get to know you all. When you are done, set the books on the table," the kids looked ecstatic that this was easy, most of them were not looking forward to the loads of homework they'd get. With her wand again, Jocelyn feeling partly frustrated because it was a nuisance, but didn't want to ruin the surprise, distributed colored ink to each student for them to use with their quills. "I know you are all in your fifth year, but coloring is always fun, and we don't want to work to hard on the first day, now do we?" the class sounded in a unison, "No!"  
  
"Now while you are working on that, you may talk to each other, or ask me any questions that you have," Jocelyn knew they would be asking questions. "How come there is little known about fairies, until now?" Hermione wanted all the facts she could get. "Well fairies didn't start coming on Earth until about five years ago, and so documentation took a while to get written, good question though," Jocelyn thought she answered it pretty well, but was foreboding when they would ask about her age, the five years would sound pretty fishy. "Did you make these books yourself?" Seamus Finnegan implored. "Yes, they are each handmade. I made all the books for this class, and don't worry no charge, I just want you to promise you'll actually use them well," Jocelyn knew that the class would be shocked that she handmade books for 8 years of classes. Jocelyn could sense it coming as Ron asked, "How old are you?" "That's a fair question, how about you guys guess, one at a time of course," Jocelyn knew she had to reveal it at one time or another so she felt she'd stall for a little while.  
  
"Twenty-one," Neville proclaimed proudly. "I wish, anyone else have a guess?" Jocelyn was flattered that she could look twenty-one. "Do you have an aging spell on?" Angie Simmons inquired. "No, if I did I would have made myself look older to blend in with the other teachers, since you all judge by the age of the teacher, not what's in their mind. Next guess?" Jocelyn was glad they couldn't guess, maybe the bell would ring and it'd give her time to think about how to make them not so weary about her age. "Fifteen," Ron thought he'd give it a shot, considering he really believed that she was. Jocelyn blushed a million shades of red and claimed, "Yes." The students chatted in disbelief and the room became very loud. Jocelyn closed the door and Hermione asked to settle the noise, "How can you be a teacher at the age of fifteen? Does that mean I can become one too?" "Well no, you cannot become a teacher. I have received all my schooling already and Dumbledore requested that he would like me to teach here. I was as shocked as you all are right now," Jocelyn knew there'd be talk around the school, but she didn't care, she was going to make it a good year. The bell sounded. "Leave your colored inks here, if you're not done with them come back after lunch, and if you just have the report on you to do, finish it. It shouldn't take you too long. Have a great day!" with that Jocelyn opened the door to let out the students.  
  
"There's something fishy about her, she is our age, is going to be teaching students older than her, and Dumbledore asked her to come teach here. You would think she would have had to beg him to let her teach at her age," Hermione seemed flustered. "You're just jealous Hermione, you wish you could be a teacher," Ron was defending Jocelyn, it was clear he fancied her. "So, it would be nice, but I would like to finish school first, and you just like her because she's pretty, I bet she'll end up that she's hollow in the head and knows nothing," Hermione was angry that they didn't think it was fishy. She stormed to her next class. "She is pretty, and why is Hermione so angry? I mean she practically ran to potions, who would be excited for that class?" Harry talked to Ron as they walked slowly to their dreaded class. "I don't know, I think she's angry at me though, but she'll get over it. But isn't it our luck that we get an awesome class first, and then go to potions with Captain Bring Down?" Ron and Harry chuckled as they walked down the hall together.  
  
Will add more soon, keep checking back, and remember, send reviews!! ( 


	7. Sixth Years

**Chapter Six**  
  
I looked at my schedule. Just one more class, then I have a lesson plan/lunch. Oh well, I don't have lesson plans to make, or lunch to eat, so I think I'll do some wandering around. She also wanted to go to the enchanted forest Dumbledore had said that was there. He said that the students weren't allowed in it, but if I wanted, to beware of it, but I may go. I thought that I could go get pixies for tomorrow's lesson. Students started pouring in again, and I realized that they were Sixth years. Ugggh, they are all older than me. I guess I just won't have a question and answer session. I pointed my wand at the table and books with flowers all over them appeared on the table.  
  
"Welcome students, my name is Miss Jocelyn, and I will be your teacher for the year. I hope that we can learn a lot, and also have fun. If we work hard in class, then we should have little homework, if any." I sounded confident, went I felt like I was below them because of their age. Straighten up Jocelyn; they are only a year older than you. I pointed my wand at the books and they were passed out to the students. I gave my speech about the flowers not being real, told them about their assignment, passed out the colored inks, and let them start. "You can all chat amongst yourselves, but I hope that you will be able to finish the assignment before the bell." No question and answer session for them. They probably all already knew, my age spread like wildfire, but just in case I wouldn't say anything.  
  
I know, I'll make a different speech, just to fill up the gap. "This is my first year teaching, I hope I will be a good teacher, and if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to talk to me. Also, if you have any trouble in this class, or need extra explaining or help with anything, feel free to come up and talk with me, I can schedule private help sessions that will work with both of our schedules." The students then went to work, chatted amongst themselves about everything and anything, until a small, mousy brown haired student named Amanda Groton asked, "Is it true that you are only fifteen? Because that would make you younger than us." She had a sort of snotty tone in her voice. "Yes, it's true, I'm not going to lie. But I will let you know that I am highly qualified, I've had all my schooling already, and it was Dumbledore who asked me to teach here. You will all learn a lot this year, and hopefully you'll take this class next year to learn even more. It's a wonderful subject, and don't just take my age into account until you see how well I teach. Then you can judge me." I didn't put one ounce of anger into my statements at all. But no one else asked any questions. But I noticed there was one boy who would stare at me every few seconds in between working.  
  
He had brown hair, short enough that he didn't have to put any work into it. He had deep brown eyes, and had a confident look about his face. His arms were very muscular, he must play a sport I thought. He was pretty cute, but I don't think he has any interest in me. Not only am I his teacher, I'm younger than him. Besides, a cute boy like that probably had a girlfriend who he had been going out with forever. No he has no interest in me. I put the thought away and sat at the table reading the rest of my schedule. It wasn't going to be too bad. Besides, I could teach about fairies with my eyes closed, since of course I was one. After a while, students started turning in their books to the front. I think they were puzzled why the class was so easy, but it was the first day. The bell rang and I dismissed them, but Amanda said loudly, so that I would hear her, "I didn't know that this class would be coloring and baby stuff, but wait, look at the teacher." I was hurt.  
  
A boy had stayed, slowly gathering his books, it seemed on purpose. It was that boy who had been staring at me. He turned his book in and reached out his hand. I shook it and he said, "Hi, my name is Oliver Wood. I'm really looking forward to this class." "Why thank you, I am looking forward to teaching you. I wish that Amanda could be as enthusiastic as you," I was flattered that he was going to like me teaching. "Don't worry about her, she's always been a brat. I wouldn't take anything that she says offensively. Well, I've got to get to my next class, but I wanted to formally meet you," his voice sounded like he was confident, but you could tell he was nervous. "Thank you for stopping to talk to me, I really appreciate it. Have a great day." I wanted him to know that his efforts were not in vein. He left the room, and I read his mind as he left (fairies can do that). He was thinking "I hope I didn't screw anything up, I really want to make a good impression for her." He does like me, as I realized I was falling for him. It was the way he talked, the way the sun made his eyes have that extra sparkle. Come on Jocelyn, pull yourself together, he's one of your students. Send reviews and I will update soon! 


End file.
